Alfea/21moon24 Next Gen.
The Alfea College for Fairies is a girls' boarding Schools in Magix for Fairies and the most prestigious educational institution for fairies. Overview Alfea is a very ancient school for fairies and the most popular. Students here are usually around 16-19 years of age (except if they had been held back such as in Stella's case, 20). The original Winx met here and resided here for the mid-teenage to beginning of adulthood, their children following suit. Students usually would have a close relation with the school's head(s). Fairies at Alfea learn how to control their power(s), fight evil, learn magic, and be their planet's guardian but in some cases they also take classes to learn to be queens. After the Next Gen. Winx graduated, they began to teach at Alfea. It is assumed that the staff/faculty permanently reside here or at least until they quit, get fired, or retire. Students live here during the school year but isn't mandatory for them to stay during the holidays/breaks but some students stay at the school even then, much like in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. Education The amount of time it takes for a full education at Alfea is three years, one for each transformation (at least up to Enchantix) in the journey of a fairy. In their freshmen year, fairies learn how to master their powers, as well as their standard form, and learn many basic spells to use through their daily lives. In the fairies' second year they will learn how to earn Charmix, a temporary power-up to boost their energy. They'll earn Charmix after overcoming their short-comings. In their final year at Alfea, they'll learn how to gain their third and "final" form, Enchantix, an evolution that will turn them into real fairies, and get very powerful magic. In order to earn Enchantix a fairy must save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice doing so. After graduating, they are guardian fairies. School Building The building has pink walls and blue roofing built around a courtyard which has a well that leads to the tunnels connecting the 3 schools in Magix together. The classes, school hospital, kitchen, and school hall are mostly on the ground floor, meanwhile the dorms, teacher rooms, and library on the first floor. The headmistress's office and the school archives are also on the first floor. The school archives are guarded by the Pixie Concorda. Alfea has a magical barrier surrounding it to prevent nonmagical creatures to enter but for some reason Kiko can enter. The barrier also doubles as protection against other magical beings such as Valtor and Mandragora if in danger of their attack. Locations * The School Gates are the only access to the school compound. They consist of a large pink archway with two wing-like doors that move to open or close the gates. ** Alfea used to have a crest when Faragonda was still a student. The crest was a curved golden "A" on a purple and blue flower with a golden outline at the top of the school gates. The crest was placed just above Alfea's gate. The "A" of the crest is also seen on what used to be the school's uniform. By the time the Winx had joined Alfea, the crest had been removed and replaced with an orb of the same color as the school walls. * The non-forested area around the castle is used by the students to spend their time or for classes. Central Courtyard The central courtyard is a large open area in the center of the school of which the school is built around it. It contains: * Benches for students to sit and spend free time. * A Well through which the tunnels connecting Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower to each other can be accessed. When the moon shines on the well it reveals a portal which leads to a very watery dimension with a map of the Infinite Ocean. * A square where graduation ceremonies are held and where beginning of the year functions take place. Red Fountain ships also land here. Ground Floor * The classrooms are on the ground floor and surrounds the courtyard. The students learn most of their stuff here. * The potions lab is where the students learn to make potions. * The kitchen is located on this floor, this is where the school's meals are cooked and prepared. Students might have to make the meals themselves as chores or as a form of punishment. * The Entrance Hall is a large room found at the end of the School Courtyard, opposite the School Gates, and it is accessed from the outside by a set of stairs. The Entrance hall opens into corridors through which the classrooms can be accessed and it has a stairway from which the upper parts of the school can be accessed. * The School Hall is a large room found on the ground floor. It has a large dome of glass as its outer wall and there are long tables where the students have their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It has a special tier for staff members. Parties and balls are often held there and during such occasions, the tables are removed to make a place for the festivities. A large glass dome is the School Hall's outer wall. It is found below the Headmistress's Office and next to the Entrance Hall. * The School Hospital is where students are treated in case of health problems and injuries. It is composed of an office and of a resting room with many beds. It is managed by Doctor Dahlia and her assistants. * The School Museum is where various things from the history of Magix are displayed. It has a Fashion History section. * The Greenhouse is where many species of magical plants are grown at Alfea, possibly for use in magic classes or in potion-making. Professor Flora teaches magical botany there and often assists in field trips to the Black Mud Swamp or to the forest. * The History of Fashion Room is where beautiful clothes are preserved with age changer spells. * The Music Cafe is where students can sit and have a drink while listening to music being played on the stage and play some themselves. * The Alfea Underfloor '''is where mystical, ancient relics are kept, which includes the statues of the Alfea Champions. * The '''Hall of Memories is where the stone of memories is kept. * The Fairy Animals Hall is where a source of Wild Magic was once stored. First Floor * The students reside in [[Alfea Dormitories|'dorms']] and spend a lot of time in there outside of school hours either socializing, relaxing, doing hobbies and/or doing their homework. It has the basic home functions, bedrooms (roughly around 3 per dorm) which have 1-3 girls sleeping in each, bathrooms, and a living room in each dorm. * The staff reside in Staff Quarters which are akin to the student dormitories and some of the staff must share quarters. * The Headmistress's Office is where the school's headmistress does her work and greets anyone that may be visiting or meets with people there. The office has a mirror which is used as a door to the Hall of Enchantments, used to see the whole school, or is used as a communication device to the other two schools of Magix's heads. * The teachers have Offices where they work outside of their classes or have things stored there. * The most private area of Alfea is the Hall of Enchantments and only authorized people or staff can enter it with keys. It is located as the heart of Alfea and has 2 halls: ** A library with everything about magic and history, including forms that were never taught at the school. ** A hallway with the paintings of the previous threats to the Magic Dimension. Some of those threats have returned. * Virtual simulations take place in the Simulation Room which utilizes advanced technology and magic to function. It can also be used to teleport people to other locations if need be, but cannot teleport them back. Somewhere inside it is where there is an amphitheater where slideshows or live feeds of what is happening on the chamber area can be seen. Professor Tecna runs the Simulation Chamber and room. The situations that happen in there can be possible to occur. * School assemblies, general meetings, practices, rehearsals, and practical exams take place in the School Ampitheatre. * The School Library is the school's library that has a magical research system. The librarian is Miss Lea. ** The Golden Vault is where the most important knowledge relating to magic of Alfea is stored. It is full of writings of the most powerful magic users. It also has a restricted section which contains writings of the threats to the Magic Dimension. * Guests and other people to Alfea may receive a Room which is located on the first floor. * On the first floor is the Fairy Clock Room which only Sirenix fairies can use to look into the past. * The Student dorms and staff quarters have balconies connected to them. Towers * The north tower is where the previously mentioned Secret Archives (also called Magic Archives) of Alfea are located. * The south tower is an area blocked off to those who have not achieved Enchantix. The south tower is where the history of Tir Nan Og is stored after the Earth fairies fell the first time. It holds many of the ancient relics of the Earth fairies as well. * Both of the towers have an observation deck. Other * Underneath the school is underground tunnels which connect Alfea to the other two schools of Magix. They were used in the past when there was attacks on any of the schools to assist in safe departure. * Alfea is surround by a large forest which is used for training, exams, and tests. The forest may or may not be part of the campus or at the very least owned by Alfea. ** Inside the forest is the Alfea Natural Park. The Alfea Natural Park is a natural sanctuary for Fairy Animals. * Outside the gates is a bus-stop where guests, students, and staff take a bus back from Magix and to Alfea. * The Aviary of Alfea is a large land that is bigger than the school and can only be accessed by magical means. The aviary is an open garden that is home to exotic plant life and giant birds (especially the Giant Eagle) but magic cannot be used in there. Uniform Past In the past, there was a uniform the students at Alfea had to wear and there was one that the female staff also had to wear. The students' uniform consisted of a burgundy dress that was knee-high and had long sleeves, and high heeled boots with golden buckles. The dress had lace butterflies connected to a dark burgundy ribbon that was tied around like a bow-tie of sorts. The uniform also had a white dress shirt underneath it and has a golden A on the left. The female staff wear a similar outfit but it has golden curls on the front and back. Current Known Students * The Original Winx (formerly; all of them graduated) * Winx Club (Next Generation) (formerly; all of them graduated) * Lea (formerly; she graduated) * Headmistress Erissa (formerly; she graduated) Staff * Headmistress Erissa * Professor Klarine – head of discipline, assistant headmistress * Professor Clover – head of extra curricular activities, assistant headmistress, teacher of ballet * Professor Tecna – teacher of magical tech * Professor Flora – teacher of magical botany * Professor Xenon – teacher of potionology * Professor Wizgiz * Miss Lea - school librarian * Winx Club (Next Generation) – teachers of magic 101 Trivia * ......